


Love Me Like You Do

by choosexix



Category: Zhang Yi Xing|Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosexix/pseuds/choosexix





	1. Chapter 1

你只是随便扫了一眼就看到了那只“吸血鬼”。

朋友死活要拉你来看百鬼夜行，你不懂一对情侣带你出门玩耍的意义在哪里，他们说是为了避免你一个人过万圣节太寂寞。  
所以现在他们把你丢下让你一个人看百鬼夜行，因为你和朋友走散了。  
三人行必有灯泡灯泡。你并不在意这些，比起固定伴侣，每天都是新鲜的年轻男孩更令你兴奋。  
在此刻，你恰好看到了尤物。  
皮肤白皙，脖子上带了黑色choker，眼睛红红的，画着吸血鬼的妆容，卡在唇边的两颗小獠牙，还有着黑披风，真像那么回事。就是过分鲜嫩了，绝对是清纯大学生，站在四处游荡的鬼怪中像只迷途的羔羊。这个猎物很符合你的胃口。于是你出击了。  
你走到他背后拍了下他的背，他受惊地回头，看你调笑道：“迷路的小羊崽？”  
他惊了好一会儿才反应过来回答你：“大概是吧。”  
你又问他：“一个人吗，还是等朋友？”  
“等朋友。你呢。”他看着你的眼睛说。  
“我也是，不如我们两个一起，两个迷路的人。”他可真配合你，你顺着他话往下接，  
他点头，你就拉着他和他一走，他没有拒绝。  
你问他是哪里的学生，他说他不是学生。但是他看起来真的很嫩，尤其是被里面那件红卫衣衬着的天鹅颈上的choker，艳丽，白嫩，纤细。你告诉他你以为他是附近大学的学生，他反问你是做什么的，你说你是无业游民。其实不是，你爱好狩猎。  
你说走累了，于是你把他带到角落里，一起坐到长椅上。别人都在看表演，没人注意到你们。  
你把胳膊靠在椅背上虚虚揽住他，他无精打采的半瞌着眼，你盯着他的侧脸看。  
你看清了他脖子上是几个手写的字母排列成圈，像极细的choker。往上细碎的黑发遮住眉毛，艳红眼影隐藏起无辜的下垂眼，眼睑上的痣道尽万种风情。挺直的鼻梁收于精致小巧的鼻尖，正对着下唇中间那道缝。嘴巴红嫩的像鲜果，啊，还有颗引人怜爱的獠牙，你忍不住告诉他：“如果你是真的吸血鬼，我就让你吸噬我的血。”  
你扭过头看你的眼睛，问你：“真的吗？”  
他好像不知道你盯着他看了很久一样。  
“但我要求在此之前的一个吻。”  
你说完盯着他，看他会是什么反应，他极有可能一把推开你，你在想到时候怎么哄他。  
你不会等到那一步了，你被一阵力道拉下，然后他用粉嫩的唇贴紧你。  
他和你想象的不一样，这很刺激让你有点激动。但他并没有进行别的动作只是用唇贴近你，他的嘴唇凉凉的，你心想他还是嫩，于是钻进他的嘴巴舔舐他的獠牙，可爱的獠牙。  
然后你被他的獠牙弄伤了，如此逼真的獠牙，血腥味蔓延在你们的唇齿间。你放开他，看他雾蒙蒙的琉璃球一样的眼睛。  
他捂住你的嘴巴，低头啃上你的脖子。  
你听到静脉破裂的声音，你能感受到血液的流失。你看到眼底他画着无序字母的好像极窄黑色choker一样的脆弱雪白的脖颈。  
原来他真的是一只吸血鬼。  
你所有的声音都被他的受捂进嘴巴闷在胸腔里。你感到前所未有的快感以及眩晕。你想永远沉浸在这美妙一刻。  
你不知道过了多久，他松开你。你看他粉嫩的唇染上鲜血，美得撩人心弦。  
你浑身僵硬不能动弹，他把你放到躺在椅子上，坐到你身边，你还能说话。你突然感觉到悲伤。你盯着他的眼睛问：“我会忘记你吗？”  
“会的，只有极少数人会记得，但也忘得很快。”他吸过血后精神好了很多，话也多了。  
而你只能躺在冰凉的椅子上和他聊天。  
你看着他红润的双唇问他，你会记住他吗。  
他说，会的。他会努力记住每一个见过的人。  
你看着他精美的鼻尖问，他会忘记你吗。  
他说，会的，因为他总是在忘记，他也不想这样，但他控制不了。  
你看着他红嫩的眼角问，他活了多久了。  
他说，不记得了，应该很久了。他用手指摩挲下唇好像在回味你的味道。  
你看着他乌黑的碎发问，他有没有同伴。  
他说，有一个，他也是我的仆人。  
你看着他苍白的脸颊问他来自哪儿。  
他说，不记得了。

你有些瞌睡了：“能不能再见到你的时候向我打招呼？”  
他摸着你的头发说：“如果有机会的话。”  
你想握着他的手，但你动不了：“能不能再见面？”  
他伸手握住你的手：“也许会，但你也不会记得我。”  
他的手无比冰凉。  
你拼尽全力回握他：“在漫长岁月中寂寞吗？”  
可是你只是动了动手指，你听到他说：“没有，你很有趣，我是说，人类很有趣。”  
你看着他洁白的手指：“我和别人一样吗？”  
他放下你的手：“每个人都不一样。”  
他会吸食无数人，记住无数人，忘掉无数人，进行没有期限的生命，观察每一位接触的人类，度过漫长岁月。  
你转动眼球用力在昏迷前看他最后一眼：“每一个被咬的人都会爱上你吗？”  
他起身离开了，说：“不一定。”

然后你睡过去。

再醒来时，你会奇怪为什么睡在长椅上继而埋怨朋友把你丢下。你会忘记他，但他给你留下的感觉会永远令你魂牵梦萦，直到结束这漫长岁月。


	2. 漫长岁月

“兄弟，你今天来晚了。”你把酒推给旁边刚坐上吧台的男人。  
男人咂了口酒：“因为我得到了好消息，你期待的那种。”  
“希望你眼皮子没那么浅。”你不觉得会有什么特殊消息，公会叫你们加强戒备，预示着又要开始无意义的战争，这不像会有好消息的样子。  
“公爵进攻了亲王的领地”  
“这两只吸血鬼总有争端，打起来不奇怪。”果然又是这种尽人皆知的情报。  
“公爵前天亲自出动，现在都没有结束。”男人一口把酒喝尽又点一杯。  
你心中一动，这不常见。公爵和亲王积怨已久常有争执，双方你来我往，但并不会触及底线，大概这次是来真的。  
你想到这里点激动，等了太久了。两百多年了，你从工会历史中学习它们的故事，漫长岁月中猎人与它们进行各种惊险奇异的较量，而代代猎人葬送于此，收益甚微。你以为你也会像其他猎人一样，在一场小规模斗争中死去，或者穷尽一生战斗而毫无收获。你没想到机会来的这样快。  
“而亲王，很可能要不行了。”同伴的话打断你的畅想又带来更为惊人的消息。  
“到底什么情况？”这是你从未见过的，也是近百年来从未发生过的事。  
“亲王的亲兵不在身边，没有人知道他们去儿了。剩下的就不清楚了。”同伴挑眉说着又喝完一杯酒，扭头盯着你皱眉沉思的表情。

你知道你现在的表情一定蠢透了。但是身为一个猎人，不可能在这种情况下还能保持平静的，你可以肯定同伴在得知消息的时候表情比你傻一百倍。接下来这个消息就是无聊的臆想：“不过…我听别消息说亲兵被派去保护另一位…好像是亲王的被初拥者。但是没人能确定。”你们现在只需保持警惕然后坐享黄雀之礼。总之，在漫长的等待后，你们的机会来了。

你们互相给对方点了烟，准备结束这次交谈。  
“兄弟，这将是我们最好的时机。”你低头嘬了一口酒，没有理同伴。  
“你认为他们多久能在这片区域消失感觉。”你从鼻腔把烟气吐出，看着眼前指向八点的时钟，起身要走。  
“一年，不会更多了。”朋友摁灭烟头，喝了口你的酒：“去他妈的，在过去真是想都不敢想。”  
你按住他的肩膀说：“只要一个月。”  
同伴瞟了你一眼笑道：“那看到时候谁能狩猎更多。”

你走出酒吧。这两天因突然警戒而郁闷的心情变得愉悦。你看着街上的来往行人，可以非常确定这里面都是人类。它们在忙自己最后的宿命，而公会已经讨论起怎么划分新领地。你很快就走到公寓，外面太冷了，你要打开暖气洗个热水澡然后等待参战。

但你的想法很快就被另一样东西吸引走了。  
公寓门口站着一个男孩儿，穿着红色外套带着黑色choker的男孩儿。  
男孩儿正盯视着你，好像有所求。  
他可真漂亮，路灯光打到他脸上，玻璃球一样透亮的眼珠眼角红红的，可能刚哭过，他或许迷路呃，嘴唇丰润鲜红，肌肤莹白鼻梁挺拔亮亮的映射的灯光，还有同样洁白的脖子上一圈极细的纹身，不是choker，是字母纹身。在最致命的地方，脆弱，纤细，引人注目，如果你是吸血鬼，你一定会对他下手，那雪白的脖颈是具有魔力的。他太白了，整个人好像都散发着圣光。你被自己这个想法吓到，这有点搞笑，但你是真的这么想。  
你很在意他，尽管知道他不属于你，于是你与他擦肩走过准备开门回家。你把钥匙插进门里，你想也许可以请他进来坐坐，他可能真的和朋友走散了。他看起来那么弱小，如果真的遇上吸血鬼就糟了，他肯定是首先目标，你打了开门，决定回头询问他。

你突然陷入一片黑暗。  
你被捂住眼睛和嘴巴。你被锐利的物体刺入脖子上静脉。你被吸血鬼咬了。是那个漂亮的男孩。  
原来被吸噬的瞬间真的很爽……你感到恐惧，但你是猎人，受过特殊训练。因此你并没有被麻痹。你知道他沉浸在你的血液中。你反手扣住他的脖子，把他从你身上剥下来。他剧烈挣扎了下，但没起到什么作用。獠牙外露，苍白的皮肤与鲜红的血液形成强烈对比，鲜血顺着他的下唇流到脖颈藏匿进红色的卫衣中。

他真美。  
他又动一下，你甚至忘记了手上的力道。  
他的眼中没有情绪，你以为会有恐慌或者蔑视或者睥睨或者无辜，但都没有，他只是同样迎着你的目光注视着你。  
纯粹。  
他的眼睛泛起水光，泪水从红嫩的眼角划过。你有些怜悯他。但你觉得自己没有资格这样对他。你想膜拜他。  
他可是吸血鬼。  
他太美了，你想侵犯他。  
你是个卑鄙的人，不管怎样他都不属于你，但在这一刻，你可以占有他。没有理由错过任何最好的时机。  
你把他拖进门里，拖到床上。他的眼泪聚在下巴上滴到下面，落下湿印。他哆嗦着张嘴说了第一句话：“请你，请你放开我，我…我不是……我只是想饮食一点鲜血，我并不想伤害你……很抱歉…但……”  
你按着他，腾出一只手抚摸他的獠牙打断了他的讲话。你俯身亲吻他的柔软唇瓣，无比冰凉令人着迷。你进去他湿润的口腔和他的粉嫩舌尖纠缠，血腥味蔓延在你们的唇齿间。他被你吻的喘不过气，小手抵在你胸前要把你推开，你有些奇怪，他们是不需要呼吸的，可你想不了那么多了，你退出他的嘴巴盯着他看，原来他的牙齿那么细小，你又亲吻了他的獠牙，那玩意儿不仅可爱还透着一丝性感。  
你确定他是一名雏儿，他还没有自己吸过鲜血，这不常见，没有雏儿会在这个时间出现在这里，你有些清楚他是谁了。

“请不要…这样……”他喘着气低着头小心翼翼的盯着你，他在请求你：“求你…放过我吧，我不会再做这种事了。”你看着他，你竟然感受到了纯真，在一头吸血鬼身上，你几乎要答应他了。  
“放心，我会原谅你，过了今晚我就放过你。今晚你只要听我就可以。”你这样回答他，你清楚你对他下不了手的。你不想再听他说话，低头亲吻他的脖颈，他的纹身，他的脊椎，你数着他的骨节，但你数到一般就忘了，他太敏感了，你只要动作他就扭个不停，你扒下他的裤子，雪白的蜜桃一样的屁股弹了出来，你亲吻他的尾椎，双手上上下下抚摸他白皙滑嫩的皮肤。你听到他的抗拒：“啊、啊——不…不……不要碰…恩…那里……拿开唔——”  
他的声音悦耳动听如夜莺。唾液顺着他的臀瓣滑下去，他叫得更厉害了也扭得简直像条蛇。你双手在前面抚上他的阴茎，也是冰凉的，但上面有些湿，他竟然流出了液体，他真是尤物。你动手撸他的阴茎，舌头往下伸分开白腻的臀瓣，舌尖抵达被唾液湿润的花蕊中间，你用力按揉了下前端，听他惊呼一声，舌尖插入花蕊，果然里面也出水了。  
甜的，里面依旧冰凉却足够湿润，他好像快要被你的舌头烫伤了，一直不停的扭动，呻吟声猛然拔高：“啊——求你……不——不要……”  
他哭的毫无节制，娇嫩的小脸上都是泪，你心疼极了，可你更想快点进入他。  
你用舌头沿着肠道内壁滑动，舔舐他的每一寸内壁，冰凉的淫液冲刷着你的舌面，你慢慢退出又狠狠的钻进去，舌头模仿交媾的动作快速进出带起阵阵水声，他被你搞的浑身无力，你一手抓着他的囊袋捏搓，他受不了这种刺激不停的求饶，然后你听到了几个名字，那可能是他的奴仆，或许就是亲兵。他努力忍住呻吟咬住下唇把声音别在胸腔里，你重重的揉了下他的前端，浪叫破口而出随之而来的还有求救。

“啊…唔…父亲…啊、啊…救我……不…不……求你……”  
他在求你什么呢，也许你该进入到下一步了。  
你加快舌头抽动的速度，娇嫩的粉穴流出的粘液顺着会阴打湿囊袋和阴茎，你手上用力撸动反复揉搓前端带起阵阵水声，他挣扎的更剧烈了，你死死按住他，不一会儿他便泄了力道。  
他射了你一手，射精的快感连带着嫩穴不断收缩，舍不得放开你的舌头。但你早就等不及了。  
你把他抱到大腿上，高潮后的余韵让他安静许多。  
你掰开他的臀瓣，露出还在一吸一合的张开小口的柔嫩软穴，你先是插进手指了搅了搅，他趴在你的手臂上没什么反应。终于，你拿出早就硬到发痛的肉棒对准蜜桃臀里的嫩穴狠狠顶进去，一插到底。这一下顶的极深，冰凉的肉穴刺激着鸡巴，又热又冷又湿。  
“啊——”  
而他像是被烫到一样，尖叫一声后疯了样的挣扎起来，他想要逃离。一闪而过的念头勾起了你的怒火。你猛地在他屁股上打了一巴掌，但他依旧哭喊不止，泪水沾湿脸颊被灯打的亮亮的，可怜极了。  
“出去！！求你！求你出去……”  
他像一位绝望的圣职者。  
你应当怜悯的放过他，但是他雪白滑腻的大腿、盈盈一握的腰肢、玲珑曼妙的背脊、纤细脆弱的脖颈、鲜嫩娇粉的乳尖都在阻止你放过他。如此美丽的尤物，没有人能不被他吸引。  
“听话，不然我就杀了你这个怪物。”  
他突然没了声音，他被你吓到了。可惜，你只听到他的声音都能硬起来。你掰着他的大腿开始挺腰抽动，他咬着下唇獠牙露在外面呻吟被他吞在嘴里，眉头紧皱，可他明明是舒服的。  
“父亲…父亲…哈啊、嗯……”他小声的叫着那位亲王，可惜亲王不会来了，能陪伴他拯救他的只有你，你听得烦躁。  
“你要这样浪叫着把你的父亲引过来欣赏你现在的模样吗，小天使。”  
他又噤声了，然后浑身颤抖的啜泣，他一直在哭，哭的整个人都湿漉漉的。你一边挺腰一边拍打他的屁股，他随着你的动作闷哼几声。  
“呜呜…嗯——啊…哈啊啊……”  
他开始沉溺其中，你慢慢把他抱起让他的小穴离开你的肉棒看他挣扎着垂腰往下够想把你吞下去，你把肉棒完全抽出来发出啵的一声，你的肉棒正对着他不断张合的肉穴，然后你又抱着他缓缓的坐到你的肉棒上，让他仔细感受被填满的感觉，那种充实的愉悦感，直到完全吃进去。那骚穴一含到你肉棒就紧紧吸住，你都快要被吸射了，可这还不到时候。  
就这样来回了几次，在你又一次把肉棒抽离后，他终于受不住了，他哭的更厉害连话都说不完整。  
“求…求你……”  
“求我什么？”你亲吻他的耳垂，耐心等待他的回答。  
“求你进来。”  
“求我什么进去？”你用肉棒前端磨蹭他的穴口，浅浅的把头插入就立刻拔出来，他扭着屁股要吃你的肉棒。  
“我不知道……”他翘着屁股就要往你的肉棒上坐，你牢牢架着他，看他蹬动雪白的大腿怎么都做不上去。他扭头看你，眼里都是渴求。  
“求我狠狠的肏你。”  
“不……哈啊、啊……”你又顶了他一下，真是清纯又性感，纯真又淫荡，他知道你要他说什么，但他就是不说，销魂的做作，你很喜欢。  
“求你、用大肉棒……狠狠地、贯穿我、啊啊——”

你没等他说完就插进去了，胯下速度骤然加快，鼓点似的操干红嫩的小穴，娇嫩的穴口被你撑满，小穴汁液横流随着激烈的贯穿溢在周围引出湿滑的水声。他甜腻的呻吟被你的动作顶的破碎的。  
他在呻吟中夹杂着话语央求你慢一些，可你哪儿有精力去控制这些呢。他的小穴把你的肉棒吃的死死的。  
突然你心中起来微妙的预感，有东西要来了，你需要结束这场欢愉。  
你伸手按捏他早就被玩弄的肿大挺立水嫩红润的乳尖，侧头用舌头按压吮吸，用指甲慢慢扣蹭鲜粉色的乳晕。他发出一声绵延舒服的呻吟。  
“嗯啊……”  
你拉着他另一只手放在你们两人的交界处，雪白柔腻的屁股下是深色的肉棒，形成鲜明对比，你带着他的手指摸着你们交合的地方，穴口的褶皱被撑开，粘液把你们的手指打湿，你适时把他的手指塞了进去。他浑身僵硬徒然惊觉你带着他做了什么，就要把手指抽出来。  
你抵住他，加快胯间的动作，粗暴的顶撞他，他被自己的手指磨的煎熬。你扶着他的腰肢让他的头靠在你的肩上，你看不见他的表情，很有可能是闭着眼皱起眉，你知道那一定很美，你不想让别的东西看到。  
你按着他的手指和他一起反复碾压他自己身体最敏感的一点，层层快感叠积起来波涛而至几乎要摧垮他，他意识混沌发出支离破碎的音节，眼神迷离快感顺着酥麻的尾椎直奔头顶。  
门口有东西来了。  
他绷紧身子呻吟声逐渐变大，最后他看到门口的轮廓惊叫着射了出来。

亲王将这一切收入眼底。


End file.
